


Fear

by BlackFeather45



Series: Feelings [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Fear, Feelings, First Date, Fluff, Series, date, don't ask me how to tag, i guess, idk how to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: “My fears sound so boring now” You whispered and Stephen snorted.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> You should have read The Tumour and The Feelings first since it is the first part of this series

You were sitting in a small coffee shop with Stephen. Just as you had asked him to, he had put on some normal clothing. You thanked him for that as he meet you up in the shop and he rolled his eyes at your remark.  
“I’m just holding up the presence of my mentor and besides, they are more comfortable than jeans and a sweater” He said and you raised your eyebrows at him.  
“Sure. Nothing can replace a warm sweater” You said as the two of you settled down and ordered coffee and a piece of cake.  
You went for strawberry cheesecake and he took a blueberry pie.  
“Next date is at the temple and you will try out one of these” He said with a smirk and you nodded in agreement.  
“And you will see that it can replace anything, except underwear of course” He added and you chuckled.  
You talked a bit, he asked you about your work and you told him all about him. He had never knew that you worked with the Avengers, since you had never told him anything specific about your work, just the necessary stuff. And he had known much beforehand since you weren’t just anyone in that branch.  
“How is it to work in a completely different field now?” You asked and thanked the waitress as she brought you your coffee and your food.  
“It was difficult to believe in the beginning. Since I was a man of science, it was hard to believe that humans could use such stuff as magic. If there hadn’t been that alien attack a couple of years ago, I would have walked out of that building instantly. But since we had seen aliens and gods, one of them using a kind of magic, it was a bit more understandable, but still complete bullshit in the beginning” He said and you listened.  
He told you about your mentor and told you how she left the world after you asked him.  
You apologized for the question but he told you to not be sorry.  
“I will just stop if I don’t want to share something. You don’t have to apologize” He told you and you nodded.  
He was such a different man now. You have heard that he was labeled as an egoist and asshole between doctors, but he was such a changed man after those months.

He told you about a new world and told you how he missed you.  
“I have somehow regretted it a bit that I left. I couldn’t do your check ups and see you develop. I would have loved to see my last work bloom” He said and you smiled softly.  
“You can still see a side of me bloom that no one had seen before” You said and smiled shyly.  
It was true that you had never had a love interest and he knew that, thanks to your confession a few days before.  
“I’m counting on that. Love has an other chemical state than any other feeling. I am ready to explain anything to you that you might experience” He said and smiled softly, making you blush.

Each of you soon paid for your part as you insisted and headed out of the coffee shop and took a small walk.  
“Have you ever experienced love before, my master?” You asked with a small smirk and he even chuckled softly on your joke.

“Not many times, a few times during university. Do you remember Dr. Palmer?” He asked and you nodded.  
“Is she my rival now?” You asked and he smirked.  
“No. We had a thing in the past, but I never labeled it as a romantic relationship. It was a bit more complicated than that. But it had been the closest I had to a real mature relationship” He said and you nodded.  
He told you that falling in love with someone didn’t automatically mean that you would be in a relationship with that person, which you knew, but let him go on. Maybe you would get more of his past.  
But you didn’t.  
You went on for a while before you stopped at the temple.  
“How about we connect the second date to the first and you try it on now?” He asked and you sighed.  
“It won’t be better than a sweater” You said as the two of you got inside.  
“Trust me, it will” He said and he guided you upstairs.  
You got in a room with a few robes and a few people measured you and got in another room.  
“Tea?” Stephen asked you and held up a mug and you took it with a small  
“Thank you”.

The people returned with a black robe and you thanked them, to which they bowed down and left again.  
“Do you have changing rooms in here or are you all open to each other?” You asked and he guided you to another room with a soft chuckle and left you alone so that you could change.  
You did and sighed. They were tight and you felt a bit uncomfortable.  
“Damn you strange, I feel like a-“ But you were cut off as the robes suddenly shifted and you screamed.  
They stopped soon and it felt like heaven. They had adjusted to your size and were really comfortable now. And so soft.  
“Damn you” You hissed as you walked out of the room.  
“I won’t admit it” You said as you looked in his satisfied face.  
He grinned at you and looked you up.  
“It suits you” He hummed.  
He had already changed in his dark blue robes, but the cape wasn’t there this time.  
“I don’t care. This is bullshit. They are so thin and I still feel warm and cozy in this. What kind of magic is this” You said and walked over to him.  
“You were wrong just admit it” He hummed and you sighed.  
“Fine. You were right. Happy?” You asked and crossed your arms over your chest and pouted.  
“You are cute when you are like this” He laughed and walked over to you and placed his fingers under your chin.  
“Want to keep it?” He asked and you pulled a grimace.  
“Of course” You said and he grinned.  
“Keep it then” He added and you thanked him.  
You still changed back to your normal clothes, since you had to leave soon. It was already getting dark outside and a storm was starting to form over New York.  
“I will be going then” You said as you walked back out of the changing room.  
“You sure you don’t want to stay?” He asked and it started to rain heavy right in the moment when he asked you.  
You sighed and walked over to the window and looked out of it.  
“If you have a free room I will take it” You said with a soft smile and he nodded and guided you over to a huge room.  
“Is this how you treat your guests?” You asked, looking around the room.  
It was huge and in the middle of it was a king sized bed. It had even a bathroom next door.  
“We actually don’t have any free rooms, so I hope you don’t mind sleeping in here” He said and you turned around to face him.  
“Is this yours?” You asked and he nodded.  
“Thanks” You said softly.  
“No need to thank me” He hummed and left you alone after showing you how the shower worked.  
“If you need anything, just say my name” He said and left you alone.  
You decided to take a shower before you would get to bed. You just hoped that the storm would be gone by tomorrow. You had an appointment in the Avengers Tower and didn’t want to make Stark waiting.

You undressed yourself and got in the shower and switched on the water. You managed to wash your hair and was about to rinse off the soap off your body as the lights suddenly went out.  
**Fear** rose up inside of you and you whispered out Stephens name. You were scared of the dark, but more of fire.  
You leaned against the cold tiles in the shower and sighed. You rinsed off the soap and took the towel that had been handing near the shower and stepped out of it, but didn’t went any further.  
You swore that you could hear someone breath next to you and suddenly something touched you and you screamed.  
You took a step away from it and called out Stephen, who ripped open the door with a light orb flying inside the room.  
“What’s wrong” He asked as he saw you crouching on the floor, panting heavy.  
“Something touched me” You whispered and looked up, tears in your eyes that spilled right away.  
“I am sorry I left my cape in here” He said as he spotted the thing that had touched you and walked over to you and helped you back up.  
You had probably only hear yourself breath.  
“I’m sorry. I think I am scared of the dark” You said and held the towel tightly around you, your hands shaking.  
“It’s okay. The power should be back any moment” He said and let go of you and turned around to leave you alone, so you could get dressed.  
“Wait. Don’t…. don’t leave me alone” You whispered and he turned back around.  
“I will wait in the next room then so you can get dressed” He said and you nodded.  
“Thank you” You added and he left with a soft nod.  
You got dressed and headed out in the bedroom, where he waited, just as he had said.  
“DO you have any duties to follow or can you stay here till the power gets back up?” You asked him as you closed the bathroom door behind yourself and leaned against it.  
“I can stay if you want me to. I don’t mind” He said softly and you nodded and walked over to the bed and got on it and under the blanket and patted the place next to you.  
“You don’t have to keep your distance like a guardian and it’s your bed so I don’t mind you joining me” You said with a soft smile but flinched as you heard the thunder.  
“Please” You added in a whisper and he smiled and joined you.  
“So, **fear** of the dark and thunder?” He asked as he got under the blanket and the orb danced above the bed.  
“Looks like it. I think I am also scared of spiders, but we shouldn’t test that out if I want to sleep tonight” You said and he smirked.  
“Right” He hummed and you laid down.  
“Aren’t you afraid of anything?” You asked and he looked in your face.  
“Well, my worst **fear** actually occurred… so the only **fear** left is to loose someone dear to me” He said and smiled softly as he touched your cheek with his scarred hand.  
“My **fear** s sound so boring now” You whispered and he snorted.  
“Comedian” He whispered and a faint smile appeared on his lips as you flinched again at the roaring thunder.  
He got closer and wrapped his arms around you and held you close.  
“Get some sleep. You have to leave early, right?” He whispered and you nodded.  
“Sleep well” You whispered in his chest.  
He was so close what should make you freak out, but his scent was calming you down. You felt at peace and you didn’t mind the thunder anymore. You closed your eyes and could hear him wishing you sweet dreams before you felt asleep.

 

You woke up way before him and headed out without waking him up.  
You just realized that he could have make a teleport the whole time and get you back home. You sighed and decided not to bother him right now since you were already a bit late. You headed over to the tower immediately, without a stop at home. You had left the robe in the temple on the bed next to Stephen with a small note on it.

_I will come back for those_


End file.
